The embodiment relates to an apparatus and a method for proving an image having an improved quality in real time in an HMI (Human Machine Interface) system. Automatic equipment used in industrial fields consists of mechanical equipment including a relay. There is a difficulty to change the automatic equipment consisting of the mechanical equipment because internal circuits of the automatic equipment must be changed. In order to overcome such a difficulty, the PLC is used.
In general, the Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) has a function of a computer. After the PLC receives a signal output from equipment and processes the signal according to contents programmed in the PLC, the PLC outputs the processed signal to the equipment. That is, the normal operation of the PLC signifies that the automatic equipment in a factory works efficiently. Thus, there is a need to continuously monitor the operation of PLC.
An HMI (Human Machine Interface) system connected to the PLC is generally utilized to monitor the PLC. Further, the HMI system may be utilized to monitor an industrial field by using a media apparatus. The HMI system provides the monitoring result as visual information.
However, since the HMI system provides the monitoring result of the current time only, in the case that the PLC operation or the monitoring result of the industrial field before the current time are needed, for example, when an unexpected accident has occurred in the industrial field so that monitoring results before the unexpected accident are needed, the HMI system represents limitations to utilize the monitoring results and provides a bad quality of an image according to environment of the industrial field.